Elayne Kuat
Elayne Kuat of Kuat of House Kuat was born to Kuat of Kuat, and has two siblings: Keryssa and Valyim. A celebrity on her native Kuat, she had a reputation for late nights, partying, and breaking rules. At was during one of these times she met Blaine Hansom at a sabacc table. Many things have changed for Elayne since then. She’s been all over the galaxy, she’s been exposed to the criminals and rebels, she’s fought against Imperials and Hutts and she was part of the group who made first contact with Asilay. It was there where she was tossed into the genetic ancestry pits and went into a coma. Upon awakening, she slowly realized that she knew how to do certain things better. Now, she knows the full extent of her potential and after ignoring it for a period, she's begun to work with Bespin Motors developing new starcraft. Elayne is tall, blonde, and while she still dresses fashionably, she has no qualms about getting her hands dirty and pulling apart a starship component to see how it was built. She can still come off as stuck up, however, she's witty, outgoing, and handy with a blaster. She currently spends most of his time on Cloud City with Blaine, their son or running Bespin Motors as their CEO. Stats DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, brawling parry 6D, dodge 5D, vehicle blasters 5D KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien species 7D, bureaucracy 9D, bureaucracy: Kuat 13D+1, bureaucracy: Bureau of Ships and Services 11D+2, bureaucracy: Bespin Motors 12D, business 8D, business: Kuat Drive Yards 14D, business: Bespin Motors 10D, cultures 6D+2, cultures: Cloud City 7D+1, cultures: Kuat 9D, intimidation 5D, languages 6D+2, law enforcement 5D+2, law enforcement: Empire 8D, Law enforcement: Kuat 9D+2, planetary systems 7D+2, planetary systems: Kuat system 14D, planetary systems: Bespin 8D, scholar: physics 10D+2, scholar: historical starships 10D, scholar: starship design 14D, streetwise 7D, survival 4D+2, tactics 6D+2, tactics: capital ships 7D+1, tactics: starfighters 6D+2, tactics: fleets 7D, value 8D, value: starship parts 15D, willpower MECHANICAL 2D Archaic ship piloting 3D+1, astrogation 6D, capital ship gunnery 5D+2, capital ship piloting 6D, capital ship shields 5D, communications 6D+1, repulsorlift operation 5D, sensors 5D, space transports 6D, starfighter piloting 6D+2, starship gunnery 5D+2, starship shields 5D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 9D, bargain: starships 12D+1, command 8D+2, command: Kuat Drive Yard employees 13D, con 5D+2, gambling 6D+2, hide 6D, investigation 5D+2, investigation: Kuat 7D, persuasion 7D+2, persuasion: flirt 9D, search 5D, sneak 6D STRENGTH 2D Brawling 6D, stamina 4D TECHNICAL 2D Artillery Repair 6D, (A) artillery engineering 9D, battle station repair 7D, (A) battle station engineering 8D+2, battle station weapon repair 8D, (A) battle station weapon engineering 9D, capital ship repair 12D, (A) capital ship engineering 13D+2, capital ship weapon repair 12D, (A) capital ship weapon engineering 14D+1, computer programming/repair 7D+2, droid programming/repair 6D+2, (A) droid engineering 9D, space transport repair 8D, (A) space transport engineering 7D, starfighter repair 8D+1, (A) starfighter engineering 11D, starship weapon repair 12D, (A) starship weapon engineering 13D Move: 10 Weapons & Equipment Elayne usually wears a white cape and fashionable dress. She wields a custom-made blaster and while she dislikes armor, she has an expensive shield generator to protect her. On her person Comlink, datapad, fancy clothes, custom hold-out blaster, high-end portable engineering scanner, personal shield (disguised as a chronometer) Additional items Access to weapons, clothes, credits Related Characters Elayne can come off as aloof and elitist, other times as a spoiled noble - sometimes making it hard for others to befriend her. Around Blaine and her other friends, she's warm and has a penchant for playing into her celebrity persona as a joke. She has a close circle of friends through Blaine and is starting to cultivate business contacts of her own. Family and Close Friends Elayne has a child of her own with Blaine Hansom, he was born 7.5 ABY. Her father is Kuat of Kuat, and she has two siblings, her sister Kerysa and her brother Valym. Business Associates Noor-Yerren Bartas (Admin of Bespin Motors) Starships The Cloud Chariot 1 Created in secret, The Cloud Chariot 1 was designed by Elayne alongside Bespin Motors. Summary Links Category:NPCs Category:Blaine Category:Allies